


Paradise

by RipMyHeartOutWhyDontYou



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Addiction recovery, Blood, M/M, Mechpreg, Megatron has a heart, Optimus needs a hug, Soundwave breaks his vow of silence, Soundwave loves emoticons, Vehicons everywhere, WIP, mentions of past infidelity, mentions of past miscarrige, peace treaties, season 2 canon divergance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipMyHeartOutWhyDontYou/pseuds/RipMyHeartOutWhyDontYou
Summary: Megatron has all four Omega Keys and the chance to revive Cybertron his way in his grasp. An impending alien invasion bring about a hesitant cease fire, and the consequences of a single lapse of judgement has the potential to solidify it.





	1. Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta edited. This is a work in progress where war has terrible effects on people, mechs in this case. I will not bash any characters on purpose, I’m just going to try to make this as believable as possible building on the characters and situations from Prime. I will screw with some events because I don’t have the strength or time to deal with all the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors corrected, shout out to Trademarkian for pointing them out!

“This isn’t right.” Ironhide said ducking farther into the brush. “The cons are clearing out in a rush.” Below them a sprawling Decepticon base was abuzz with activity. Mechs scrambled from building to building loading up shuttles of all sizes with their equipment and energon reserves.

“It doesn’t look much like a prison either.” Jazz tapped a servo on his knee. “It won’t hurt to use the confusion, sneak in, scout for our bots and roll out.” Jazz turned his optics on Prowl, “your show.”

Prowl nodded, “For once, I’ll have to agree with you.”

The three mechs nodded in unison and started there slow descendent into the Decepticon outpost. Set on the farthest rim of the settled galaxy the post wasn’t high priority for any scouting mission, or priority at all. The chance of freeing Autobot prisoners was the only cause for this mission.

Jazz ducked behind a few roughly stacked crates as a drone staggered by him arms full. Ahead of him, back against a wall, Prowl scouted around the base. Prowl lifted a single servo, marking the number of officers. 

“This isn’t a prison base,” Ironhide said stepped up next to Jazz when an alarm went off. Not the intruder alarm the small team had heard many times before, but an evacuation alarm. Jazz turned to Ironhide “Scrap.” The two muttered in unison. Drones all around them froze, dropped what they held and ran to the shuttles.

“Prowl, time to leave!” Ironhide shouted as the three broke cover.

“We have to take the commander at least.” Prowl said running not toward their shuttle, away from the base, but deeper into the base. 

The Decepticon commander looked over the team with open surprise before turning to the scattered drones remaining, “Forget what’s not packed, get to your shuttle!” he shouted waving drones out of the base.

“Decepticon!” Ironhide transformed his blasters, “You’re coming with us!” 

The Decepticon grimaced at them as they slid before him, blasters aimed at his faceplates. “You’re timing couldn’t be worse.”

“Where are the prisoners?” Prowl questioned as the Decepticon slowly backed away, up the ramp of his shuttle.

“This is a research facility, we have no prisoners.” He said turning his optics back to the base, “Grimlock!” he shouted, “Get your aft on this shuttle now!”

Jazz looked over his shoulder as a green mech barreled toward them and a garbed wail filled the air, “The frag is that noise?” 

The Decepticon researcher toggled his comms, “launch the shuttles now.”

Grimlock barreled into Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide forcing the team in as the shuttles doors closed. Grimlock looked down at the mechs pinned beneath him, “Autobots?” he asked dumbly before jumping up, “intruders, open the doors, I’ll punch em out.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Ironhide transformed his blasters in favor of his sword as the shuttle jolted with its launch.

“No time, I’m opening the mobile space bridge.” The researcher said keying in his code as Prowl stumbled to his side. 

“A mobile what?!” Prowl asked voice strangled as Grimlock nervously said, “I thought that didn’t work right.” 

Out of the front viewer Prowl could see Hundreds of Decepticon shuttles were lifting off the surface, quickly followed by a black swarm of, things. “What’s happening out there?” Shuttles were being dragged back to the ground, cleaved in half, or enveloped in the sky. 

A space bridge opened blocking the scene. The researcher initiated the thrusters, they were nearly clear when the front of the shuttle was grasped by the black mass. “The Frag is that?!” Jazz yelled from the back of the shuttle as it buckled under the force of the mass. The researcher initiated the weapons, the blast cracked the black mass, the shuttle windows and sent them into the space bridge at a spin.

==+==

Ratchet sighed and triple checked the readings from his scan. Optimus shifted on the berth behind him, “the results are the same.” Ratchet started breaking the heavy silence of their base. “Based off its size, you’ve most likely been…” Ratchet hesitated as Optimus shuttered his optics.

“Since my foray as a Decepticon,” Optimus finished, standing.

Ratchet was thankful the others were still on patrol as Optimus started to pace, something he’d only done as Orion Pax. “You have time to think about what you want done.”

“My knowledge on these matters is limited. How long until my… change becomes noticeable?”

“Physically, quite a while, a proper carrying cycle will take a full human year, but to maintain it I’ll have to change your diet drastically to balance the lack of transfluids from its-” Ratchet trailed off as Optimus grimaced.

“If the spark- is it something we can afford?”

“It can be corrected with a small procedure, and a day’s rest.” Ratchet watched silently as Optimus nodded looking at the bases entry, “you have another human month to decide, your choice can’t be undone once made.”

“Could Primus forgive me? For ending the first new life since the Well shut down?”

Ratchet didn’t answer, just returned to his spot beside the main control panel, “The others should return shortly.”

“Any Decepticon activity.” Optimus asked latching on to the welcomed change of topic.

“Nothing, but they should be coming down to scout for energon any day now.” Ratchet calmly sorted his tools for cleaning and Optimus settled beside him scanning news feeds.

They fell into an easy rhythm, Optimus’ EM field was tight about him, but Ratchet let his fill the space between them, friendly and calm. 

They worked in silence until familiar engines filled their halls. Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulled in side by side and their passengers jumped out. 

“School can’t be out all ready?” Ratchet asked looking down at the two children.

“Deny it all you like, but I’m not going back today Doc.” Miko tossed her bag aside and the medic groaned at the infernal nickname and turned back to his tools. 

“I’m glad you’re here Rafael, there is another photo that needs replacing, perhaps with the cats today.” Optimus said kneeling in front the children to lift them to their ‘claimed’ spot. 

“Cats never get old.” Miko gave Optimus a thumbs up throwing herself on the couch besides Raf as an alarm went off.

Ratchet turned to the control panel in surprise, “Well that’s not the normal alarm.” 

Optimus called up the alert, “An Autobot distress beacon.”

Ratchet pressed up against Optimus’ side “Where?”

“It’s falling to the surface.”

“There’s a designation written in the beacon,” Optimus stepped back from the panel, giving Ratchet control. “It’s Prowls.” Ratchet said in wonder.

Optimus nodded, “Open a ground bridge near his projected landing area, we’ll bring him in.”

“I’ll have Arcee and Smokescreen meet you there.” Ratchet said as the three transformed and opened the bridge. 

Miko leaned over the rails of the upper landing when the ground bridge closed. “Is Prowl another Wrecker like Bulk, or a scout like Bee?”

Ratchet shook his head, “Military strategist, with the amount of knowledge just in his processer, Megatron could take out the entire Autobot army.”

“Oh scrap.” Miko turned wide eyed to Raf, Megatron already had the Omega Keys thanks to Starscream’s trick. With such sensitive information Megatron could revive Cybertron with no opposition.

==+==

Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead skidded to a halt and transformed the second they cleared the ground bridge. Optimus toggled his comms, “Ratchet, call Agent Fowler, this area needs to be corded off.” The shuttle had landed in farm land, around the impact sight stalky crops smoldered. The signs of human activity in the field was recent.

“it’s a Con ship.” Bulkhead said pointing to the crumbled hull of the crashed ship. A second ground bridge opened behind them, Arcee and Smokescrean ran out, blasters ready. 

“Proceed with caution.” Optimus grasped the bent shuttle door and pulled. The rusted metal wailed obscenely as it came free from its hinges. 

Blasters ready Bumblebee shined his head lights and entered the craft. The craft was dark besides the low glow of not one, but four stasis pods. Bumblebee shined his light into the nearest pod.

“Ironhide, a very old friend.” Optimus shined his high beams onto the next two. “Jazz and Prowl.”

“Then who’s this green mech?” Bulkhead called from across the shuttle, “he’s got a Con symbol.”

“Prowls prisoner most likely,” Optimus said shining his light on the Decepticon’s stasis pod. 

Arcee slipped to the head of the ship. “Got a dead Con, the pilot.” The offline Decepticon was slumped over the control console that had been pushed back into his chassis. Dried energon stained his legs and the floor around him.

Optimus stepped away from the pods, “Ratchet, Prowl and three others are in stasis. How should we proceed?”

:Are any of the pods damaged?:

“Not that we can see.”

:Good, leave them, the pods have internal power to sustain a short transport.:

“Understood,” They started disconnecting the three Autobot pods the ground bridge opened, Bumblebee and Bulkhead carried the first pod through. As Arcee and Smokescreen carried out the second Autobot pod out Optimus turned his lights fully on the last two pods. Looking closely he found a problem. “Ratchet, the last Autobot pod has been damaged, as well as the pod for the mech I believe to be Prowl’s prisoner.”

:That’s not the only problem, the shuttle is giving off a faint Decepticon signal as well, disconnect the pods, I’ll have to open them myself.:

“Understood.” Bulkhead and Smokescreen reentered the shuttle, “let’s get these two out.”

Ratchet stepped out of the ground bridge, the Decepticon pod had been laid onto the ground, And Optimus and Bulkhead carried out the last. Ratchet hummed to himself as he inspected the faint cracks in the pod, “His frame is damaged too. Set the other one down.” 

Shifting his attentions Ratchet stuttered as he looked into the final pod, “By the AllSpark.” He gently placed his hands on the cracked glass of the pod checking for more damage and scanning the mech’s life signs. “He, he can be left in the pod for now.” Ratchet stepped back from the pod, “Bulkhead, if you could take him, gently please.” Ratchet knelt beside the Decepticon, his spark spinning wildly, “I thought he-” 

Optimus put a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder, “So did I. If Decepticons are receiving a signal as well, we can leave this one for them.”

“Ironhide doesn’t like to let Prowl take prisoners lightly, he might be worth something.” Ratchet popped the latch on the pod, shaking his head at the damaged frame. The left side of the mechs chassis was dented, energon spilling from below his armor. The Decepticon twitched and shuttered as he slowly came out of stasis. “Don’t move yet,” Ratchet said as the mech struggled to sit up then slumped back down.

Grimlock looked up at Ratchet blandly, “Ugh, another Autobot? Give me a joor then I’ll punch ya.”

“We can’t move him like this,” Ratchet said standing.

“And times up,” Optimus said pointing his blaster to the sky were Decepticon Vehicon’s were descending toward them, “Come.” Optimus nudged Ratchet toward their open ground bridge and the two ran for safety.

Twelve Vehicon’s transformed at the crash site, fanning out as they tentatively scouted for Autobots. Most of them had been sucker punched enough for caution to supersede glory. They all visibly relaxed when the all clear was declared. 

“Autobots were here though,” one drone said hovering over the dazed Decepticon in his stasis pod.

==+==

Megatron glared at the datapad, or more specifically the energon to soldier ratio, in his hand. His processor ached, but it did most days since he stopped taking in dark energon. The stats and ratios started blurring together and Megatron carelessly flicked the pad aside. It clattered on the floor and slid near the pedes of a drone who unsuccessfully tried to slide away from it without notice. 

Thin sliver arms wrapped themselves around Megatron’s neck and the mech growled, “If you don’t have an answer for those keys I suggest you leave now.” He gritted out as Starscream chuckled.

“The good doctor is try a list of my suggestions.”

“If I wanted Knock Out to do it alone, I would have shot you instead of Dreadwing.” Megatron grasped Starscream’s delicate wrist and swung the mech from behind his throne.

Starscream staggered but remained standing, “Lord Megatron, as your trusted commander I thought it only best of me to bring a matter of concern to your attentions.” 

“Speak.” Megatron grunted focusing on a spot just above Starscream’s shoulder.

“Within a matter of hours you will be the savior of our race, and a savior will be expected to have an heir to continue his line, of course the one who carries-” 

Megatron laughed placing a servo over his mouth to stifle the sound as his vehicon’s closest to him shifted nervously, “When or if I ever decide to sire an heir, you can be perfectly sure it will not be on you Starscream.” Megatron leaned closer to his recently returned second in command, “No amount of groveling will get you into my berth. Get back to the doctor.”

Megatron leaned back into his throne as his SIC scurried from his bridge. Soundwave disconnected his cables from his monitoring station and turned to face Megatron fully as a distress beacon filled the main monitor. Soundwave played back an Autobot recording “Decepticon.”

Megatron scowled inwardly, more mouths to feed. “Send a team to recover our brethren and their logs.”

Soundwave sent the commands and Megatron settled back to wait. Soundwave would make the necessary adjustments for whoever was in the shuttle. Megatron narrowed his eyes at the identification of the shuttle, it was vaguely familiar to him. The answer came at once, it was one of the many shuttles tasked with shipping Shockwave’s experiments to the outer ring of Decepticon controlled space.

A drone reported, “Lord Megatron, there’s one Decepicon survivor, life signs critical, and signs of Autobot activity.”

Megatron glared at the reporting Vehicon, “Of course there is.” Megatron stood, “have Knock Out treat him and report to me.” He told Soundwave before stalking off the bridge. He didn’t wander the halls of his ship, he went straight to his berth room. The room was dark and undecorated but large enough for his frame plus some. Datapads of reports covered the surface of his desk. Sighing he went to his energon dispenser before sitting heavily at the desk. 

The energon was bland to him, it had been since he started taking the dark energon. Even the highest grade they could synthesize was tasteless now. He didn’t hear his berth room door open, but he felt Soudwave’s EM Field, curious and hesitant. “I am well,” Megatron said, shuttering his optics and tilting his helm back. 

Soundwave placed his thin hands on Megatron’s shoulders sending him a burst of information, Knockout’s report. Hesitantly, he stroked Megatron’s helm as his leader and mate deciphered the information. “Breakdown knows this Grimlock.” Megatron muttered and Soundwave sent a second file, Grimlock’s personnel record. “A fighter, he’ll be a good replacement for Dreadwing.” Soundwave nodded and sent a third file. Megatron opened his optics, searching Soundwave’s blank visor. “send for Shockwave, he has much to answer for.”


	2. Color Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been out of the fanfic game for a long while. Chapter titles are the songs I felt best matched the chapter mood and had on repeat during final editing. Chapter naming is hard. Song by Winner
> 
> Errors corrected!

Ratchet looked down at Ironhide, hesitant to turn his optics away. He ran a diagnostic on the three recently freed mechs on a background program, comparing their newest scans to the ones he’d taken eons ago. There were tons of new welding marks and dismissed alerts, Hesitantly Ratchet touched Ironhide’s faceplate. Like the others Ironhide’s frame was riddled with dents. It had been eons since he’d last seen the red mech and years since he’d given up hope of ever seeing him again. His spark hurt with the weight of his joy, longing, and surprisingly his anger. Ironhide had made many promises he never fulfilled.

“Ratchet, you’re crying,” Raf said touching the medic’s leg eyes wide and curious.

Ratchet touched his faceplates, lubricant was leaking, faceplate heating in embarrassment Ratchet wiped it away and looked down at the child. Ratchet wasn’t sure how long he stood over Ironhide, but surly school wasn’t over already. “It would seem so. I am sorry for startling you.”

“It’s fine.” Raf said, “you two were close then?”

“Very.” Ratchet said simply. “Where are the others?” Ratchet knelt and let Raf ride in his hand, settling the child on the berth besides Ironhide’s prone frame.

“Jack has work and Miko had detention again.”

Ratchet snorted, “That girl, always finding trouble.”

“How long are you going to keep them offline?”

“I’ll bring them around tomorrow morning, then they’ll be strong enough to take in energon themselves.” The main room of their base had been converted into a temporary sickbay so Ratchet could oversee all three and still maintain his duty at the monitors.

“You must be excited to talk to him again.”

“I am, I’ve known this lug longer than I’ve known Optimus.” Ratchet said as the sound of Bulkheads engines entered the base. “Didn’t you just start your patrol?” he asked the green mech as he drove in.

Miko leapt out before Bulkhead could answer, “Sorry Doc, a side mission came up.”

“Miko, did you ditch detention?” Raf asked exasperated.

“Nope,” Miko said hands on hips, “the teacher had to leave early.”

Bulkhead turned back to the base entrance, “My patrol is a little long today with the new con out there, but we’ll have time to hang before I take you home.”

“Right on Bulk.” Miko saluted the mech as he sped off. When she couldn’t see his tail lights she spun on her heel and looked up at Ratchet. “Our sleeping beauties still out?” 

Ratchet nodded, “And they’ll stay that way for the rest of the day.”

“I can’t wait to hear what went down,” Miko’s eyes gleamed with anticipation, “can you imagine what lead three Autobots to share a ship with two cons?” 

Ratchet rubbed his helm, he could imagine, but it was nothing nice. “Optimus is reading through the datapad found in Prowl’s pod. We’ll know soon enough.” If he were honest with the children he would tell them they couldn’t afford another problem. With no way to get the Omega Keys back they were facing an irreversible defeat. 

“True, but-” Miko squinted up at Ratchet who looked back at her curious, “Did you get a paint job Ratchet?” Raf looked up at the old medic too, who looked away, embarrassed. 

“Well, I uh...”

Raf looked to Ironhide’s still frame and back at Ratchet, “You’re really _really_ close to Ironhide.” 

Ratchet crossed his arms, “I doubt you children would understand.”

Miko grinned in full understanding, “You doubt the power of the public school system. New paint is nice and all, but if you really want to catch the optic of a past lover we can do better.” Raf nodded at her fidgety with embarrassment and a mutual understanding, a kid his age could learn a lot in public school especially high school. Miko flipped open her cellphone and checked the time, “Let’s go for a ride Ratchet.”

“I can’t just leave my post,” Ratchet sputtered.

“Your patients are in a medically induced offline, and Optimus knows how to use the monitors,” Raf said a matter of factly. “You two are friend’s right, I think he’ll understand.”

“Exactly,” Miko said sending a text to Jack. 

Ratchet looked at the two determined children and sent a reluctant message to Optimus. He huffed when he received a confirmation, “Fine.” He said glumly and transformed, he regretted his decision immediacy as Miko high fived Raf. With the children safely strapped in the medic rolled out of the base.

Optimus entered the main room as Ratchet rumbled out of the base. The datapad found with Prowl was clenched in his right hand, his left resting over his spark chamber where his- it rested. Optimus leaned against the cement wall. He really need to think about what to do with it, but now wasn’t the time. Optimus straighten as the roof access door opened. 

Agent Fowler, a thin layer of dust covering his suit walked in, “Prime.”

“Agent Fowler, thank you for coming.”

“Its fine,” Fowler said shaking out his suit jacket. “I need to make a report on our new comers eventually.”

Optimus nodded, “Of course, Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl. They’ve been with the Autobot cause since the beginning. They will be more than willing to find vehicle disguises, per our agreement.”

“Good, one less problem to deal with, and that con?”

“As soon as Prowl is online we will have his designation I’m sure, but Knock Out will have him repaired shortly no doubt.”

“A damn shame we couldn’t bring him in ourselves.”

“There is another matter of concern.” Optimus said holding up the datapad. “This data dates back to our arrival on earth, but its contents are troubling.”

“Troubling how?”

==+==

Megatron idly stroked Soundwave’s back struts with a claw as he re-read the datapad found with the Decepticon, Grimlock. His spy master was stretched languidly over his large frame, visor dimly lit, re-scanning the days information. Megatron glared at the information presented to him, his followers in the outer ring had been busy, but that motivation had disturbing consequences. Soundwave’s frame shuttered as Megatron’s claws accidentally brushed the soft mesh between his armor. 

Megatron stroked Soundwave’s hipjoint in apology, “Has there been any acknowledgment of your message from Shockwave?” Soundwave nodded his helm in the affirmative and Megatron dropped the datapad on the berth. “This is a problem, we can’t restore Cybertron without fixing it,” Megatron said through gritted dente. Soundwave nodded his agreement, his visor lit up. 

Megatron lifted an optic ridge at the symbols displayed, :) “What in Primus is that?”

Soundwave sent a text message, ‘Smile face.’

Megatron blinked and huffed, “How much we’ve changed.” He cradled Soundwave’s helm, “I’m not surprised, the Vehicon’s have already clogged hundreds of memory banks with human entertainment. Perhaps, when we restore Cybertron, we should open a new Hall of Records.” Megatron started reclining back, “A display of entertainments from the worlds we’ve, assimilated.” 

Soundwave tilted his helm in surprise and Megatron arched an optic ridge. “I believe its Adventure Time you’re watching now?” Megatron grinned at the new face projected on Soundwave’s visor, 0.0. “It’s better than the scrap Starscream downloaded.” Soundwave shook with silent laughter. 

Megatron tilted his helm as a ping from Knock Out came through. “Grimlock awakens.” Soundwave nodded and eased himself off the berth. “Confirm Shockwave’s arrival.” Soundwave nodded and watched Megatron leave. 

Releasing Laserbeak from her docking port, Soundwave stepped out of Megatron’s berth. Vehicons in the immediate hall nodded, unsurprised. Laserbeak glided around his helm as Soundwave made his slow ascent to the bridge. The halls were blessedly emptier since he’d sent the Insecticons to the moon with Airachnid. 

At the sixth intersection he came too he stopped. The West and East halls were empty, but the North was crowded with Vehicons. Tilting his helm, Soundwave sent Laserbeak ahead and stepped into the West hall waiting. 

Laserbeak silently glided over the helms of the Vehicons. In the center of the crowd the supply drone, Steve, distributed datapads to the mechs holding out the largest number of ration chips. Laserbeak zoomed in on the datapads, Soundwaves visor lit, XD. Recording of human movies and TV, the drone was clearly an entrepreneur, running a black market on Megatron’s Flag Ship. Soundwave shook his helm in amusement and recalled Laserbeak, he copied the recording, sent it to Megatron and continued to the bridge. 

Outside the medbay Megatron opened the recording thoughtlessly nearly tripping over his own pedes. Those drones were picking up terrible habits on this backwater planet. Shaking his helm Megatron entered medbay, Knock Out was nowhere to be seen, but Breakdown stood next to Grimlock, speaking quietly to the mech. 

“Lord Megatron,” Breakdown said nodding.

Megatron ignored the large medical assistant in favor for staring down Grimlock, “I have many questions for you Grimlock.”

“Of course Megatron, sir, Lord Megatron, sir.” Grimlock struggled to sit up, and Breakdown eased the folding berth up for him.

“You’ve been with the Decepticons since the beginning. You’ve hunted and extinguished the sparks of many. And yet you’ve been a guard for Shockwaves outer ring laboratories for the last three centuries.” 

Grimlock nodded, excitement on his faceplates, “I got to punch the ones that failed.” Breakdown laughed and turned his back to Megatron in embarrassment. 

“I like your honesty Grimlock, tell me about this black mass experiment?” 

“Ah well, the black mass wasn’t the original experiment, it was the result of a faulty portable space bridge.” 

Megatron stalked to Grimlock’s berth side. “Tell me.”

“Data, the head researcher, wanted to equip our warships with the ability to open space bridges, not just ground bridges. To cut down travel time, but, all but two tests failed. The one that sent my shuttle to you and the one that brought the black mass to the lab.” Grimlock sagged on the berth a hand over his freshly welded armor. “Data sent it to another lab, it grew there and started eating everything it came in contact with. Data had ideas to stop it, but he thought Commander Shockwave would know best.”

Megatron nodded, “I see.” His processor ached again. “Shockwave will be arriving shortly.” He nodded to Breakdown and turned to leave the room when Grimlock called out to him.

“Megatron, Lord, sir, did we get those Autobots?”

Megatron vented a sigh, “Autobots?” 

“They uh, tried to high jack our shuttle, I think.” 

“They will be dealt with as well.” The last time stamp on the datapad was old. This black mass had been left unchecked in his space and more Autobots were running wild. Megatron gritted his dente and commed Soundwave, “I want Shockwave here now.”

==+==

“More aliens?” Fowler leaned on the second floor landing rail and gritted his teeth, “how hostile again?”

“Highly, no recorded survivors,” Optimus said holding the datapad up so the human could see the recorded attack path of the black mass. 

“Do the others know about this?”

“Not yet, I will inform them of this when they return.”

“Then why tell me know?”

“I have only gone to war with one enemy Agent Fowler, my own people. This is new and unknown, and if my projections are right, it could be coming to your planet now.”

Fowler rubbed the bridge of his nose, “We haven’t known each other long, but your hunches are almost never wrong Prime. If your new bots came in contact with that thing we’ll have a better idea on arms, but if they didn’t…” Fowler trailed off looking at the three sleeping bots, “Do you think Megatron knew about this beforehand?” 

Optimus considered the pad in his hands, all the events recorded occurred in Decepticon space, but Megatron was still chasing him when the first file was recorded. “Most likely no, these experiments were probably authorized by Shockwave, who got his authorization from Megatron. I do not know if they have been in contact. There is a chance the Decepticon from the shuttle will tell him if Shockwave has been out of touch.”

Fowler shook his head in disgust, “Just our luck we’d have to fight Decepticons and blob creatures at the same time.” He said when the first friendly engine was heard. Arcee and Smokescreen rolled in and transformed each stretching out the kinks from staying in vehicle mode. 

“Welcome back.” Optimus said searching the floor around their pedes for Jack, “Jack?”

“Went with Ratchet.” Arcee said rubbing her neck cables, her optics widened a little at the sight of Fowler, “Agent Fowler.”

Fowler nodded politely, “Arcee.” He looked up at Optimus, “Ratchet never leaves, what gives?”

“Well-” Optimus started as Smokescreen butted in, “It’s all hush hush, the kids are taking him to-” he turned to Arcee, “What was the phrase again?”

“Get decked out.”

“Right! That!”

Fowler shook his head and crossed his arms on the railing, “Leave it to kids to have a party when the worlds ending.”

“It’s not over yet, we’ll get those keys from Megatron and end Starscream once and for all.” Arcee said stalking out of the main room.

“She really hates Screamer doesn’t she?” Smokescreen asked watching her leave.

“Considering what he’s put her through, I’d hate him too.” Fowler sighed looking up at Smokescreen, “Some losses are harder to recover from than others. You’re lucky kid.” 

“Lucky? I was a transport pod for an ancient relic. That I lost.” Smokescreen said hanging his helm, “Definitely not lucky.”

Optimus put a hand on the younger mechs shoulder, “All is not lost Smokescreen, we will prevail.”

“Thanks Optimus.” Smokescreen said so quietly Optimus nearly missed it.

Optimus felt like he should have said more, could have said more, but the words refused him. How could he say anything, knowing what carried inside him. Knowing Megatron wasn’t the only enemy the young mech would be forced to fight.

Smokescreen shook out his shoulder struts and smiled, “Enough of that, what bring you to town agent?”

“Recon,” Fowler said comfortably, “want to get a feel for how our new bots will react to this big ball of dirt.”

“And?”

Fowler looked at Optimus nodding, “I think they’ll fit right in.”

“They’re first rate legends! But Arcee won’t tell me any aft kicking stories!” Smokescreen grinned up at Optimus, “But I’m sure you have all the best stories?”

Optimus raised an optic ridge, “I’m not the best story teller.” He said as Smokescreen held his hands up pleadingly. He was saved by the roar of engines. Smokescreens attentions diverted to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Optimus sagged in relief. Optimus checked his HUD for the time, night had already fallen. Ratchet was still out, the older mech never left the base often and he never stayed out late. Optimus pinged him and turned his attentions back to the youngest members of his team. Smokescreen had Bumblebee in a loose chock hold begging for war stories. Optimus shook his head at the antics but settled to watch, tomorrow they wouldn’t have this luxury to play. 

When the playful tussle ended and Agent Fowler headed out. Optimus pinged Ratchet again, worry creeping into his back struts. He should have been back by now, and he had the children. Optimus turned to their computer console to track the medic when the mech, in vehicle mode, slowly crept in. 

“Sorry it’s so late.” Ratchet said transforming, “I had to take the children home.” He headed straight for Ironhide’s berth side, not meeting anyone’s optics. “Anything happen while I was away?”

“No.” Optimus said as Smokescreen said, “Wow Ratchet, you got a wax and paint job!” Optimus blinked, and looked at the medic closer. His once chipped and faded paint had been redone with a glossy sealant. In Optimus’ optics he looked younger.

“You look nice. What’s the occasion?” Smokescreen said leaning closer to the medic.

“No occasion,” Ratchet straightened, “I just thought I’d clean myself up, for our guests.”

Optimus smiled at Ratchets evasive answer and sent the mech a private comm :You look very nice old friend. I know he’ll like it.: Ratchet nodded in his direction and Optimus turned back to the console, the forgotten datapad lay on its keyboard, “Ratchet, how soon can you have Prowl and the others online?” he asked aloud.

“I plan to bring them around tomorrow. They’re lucky they made it this far considering the damage to the shuttle.”

Optimus nodded, “I have many questions for Prowl.”


	3. All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All In" song by Monsta X
> 
> Errors corrected

The base was deathly silent as Ratchet deftly brought the three recovered Autobots online. Optimus had elected to send the rest of the team on a short patrol to give the three some privacy as they reoriented themselves. And while Optimus questioned them on the datapads origins. 

Prowls was the first to rose, with jerky movements the tactician slowly sat himself up. Jazz followed him, but groaned loudly stretching limbs before sitting up. Optimus stepped toward the two smaller mechs wanting to be the first sight they took in and fully processed. Ratchet did much the same at Ironhide’s berth side, hands held nervously before him. 

Prowl blinked up at him in dawning recognition, “By the AllSpark, Optimus Prime.” He said barely over a whisper.

Optimus smiled, “Prowl.”

“How did-” Prowl started as Jazz, finally steady, blurted, “Why are you here Optimus? Where the frag are we.”

Optimus couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, “it is good to see you too Jazz. Welcome to Earth.”

“Earth?” Ironhide, still laying on the berth had turned his helm toward the noise of their conversation and was slowly sitting up, “if this is Earth, then…” With a sharp vent Ironhide looked around the base, optics searching. When they fell on Ratchet he nearly sagged back onto the berth, “Ratchet, you’re here.”

“Yes I am.” Ratchet stepped closer to Ironhide and promptly punched him in the faceplate. Optimus took a wary step toward them as Ratchet threw him arms around Ironhide. “You said you would follow right behind us.”

“I did.” Ironhide pulled the medic closer to him, “I did.”

“Earth huh,” Jazz said smiling at the reunited couple, “we must have been sleep for quite a while.”

“If we’re awake then,” Prowl snapped to attention, back struts straight, “did you retrieve a Decepticon as well?”

“We attempted to, but the Decepticon presence on this small world is greater than ours.”

“I see, no matter,” Prowl slumped slightly before straightening, “a datapad?”

Optimus nodded, “we have it, we were surprised, to say the least, to find you three with Decepticons.”

Ironhide chuckled, Ratchet still wrapped in his arms, “I would be too, but the situation didn't give us many options.”

“We saw the shuttle.” Ratchet muttered finally pulling away from the red mech. “thank the AllSpark life support for those pods had a backup system. Without it…” Ratchet trailed off.

Optimus bowed his head understanding Ratchets thinking, their friends would have surely perished during their long journey to earth. He couldn’t help but think of Smokescreen at that moment, the younger mech’s escape pod could have received damage like theirs during transit, he wondered if it had a secondary system as well to protect him. But had he needed one he would have ended up in Decepticon custody, the secondary system sealing his stasis pod from everything but a manual opening. 

“I’ll thank every higher power out there for getting us out of their alive,” Jazz said.

“I’m assuming the being mentioned in the datapad was your attacker?” Optimus asked, Ratchet looked at him in surprise.

Prowl nodded, “the Decepticon pilot gave that copy to me to ensure some bot would get the information if we were separated from Grimlock, the surviving Decepticon.”

“I find it hard to believe a Decepticon would be so willing to share any kind of information.”

“Perhaps it was because he was dying, but he seemed concerned about that _thing_.”

“The entire universe is wrought with troubles,” Optimus said softly before straightening his back struts, “but you’ve just awakened, the rest of Team Prime will return shortly, I believe it wise to exchange tales together. This world we reside on is widely habited by its native species, humans, we work covertly with a select few as robots in disguise. It can be strange, but together we’ve made it a home.”

Ratchet nodded at Optimus’ words, “The children are loud and delicate, but I think you’ll enjoy them.” He said stroking Ironhide’s helm.

Jazz quirked an optic ridge at Optimus, “Team Prime? Really?”

Optimus shrugged, “The others chose the name. How about a refuel before their return?”

==+==

Megatron leaned back in his throne, rereading the datapad found with Grimlock purposely ignoring his commanders gathered on his bridge. Soundwave ignored him equally remaining tethered to his monitoring station. Starscream shifted nervously behind Shockwave, looking from the scientist to Megatron in curiosity and annoyance. Shockwave had just arrived and reported to him dutifully fully apprised to the reason of his summons. “I must admit, I am intrigued by this attempt at miniaturized space bridges.” Megatron looked into Shockwaves single optic, “I’ve read the pad many times, but I’d like you to explain it further.”

“Lord Megatron?”

“My talents, as you know, lean more toward battle and warfare.” Megatron waved a hand gesturing to the battleship.

Shockwave nodded his helm, “As you know ground bridges and space bridges are limited, restricted to fixed rings because of the large amounts of power necessary to power them. Hundreds of troops can fly or walk through a bridge unhindered, but large transports cannot. It was my hope to create a fusion between the two, something that would allow not just individual troops to use, but your warships as well. The range of this fusion bridge would be greater than a ground bridge, but not a great as a space bridge, allowing us to… jump through space.”

Megatron arched an optic ridge in surprise, “Fascinating. We could essential travel all of space, resources necessary to building space bridges could be diverted elsewhere.” Megatron took a moment remembering all the times he cursed the lack of space bridges early in the war, so much time wasted purely traveling. “I am curious as to why such research was being conducting at the outer ring of not only our territory but colonized space.”

“Early testing produced highly, volatile results. They collapsed around the test ships due to their mass. I did not wish to take myself out of a reasonable sphere of travel if my services were required. I passed the project to one devoted to not only the cause, but science as well.”

“Ah yes, Data, Grimlock spoke highly of him.” Megatron mused, “I do applaud your ability to produce so many projects that have benefited us over time, but your lack of supervision has left us with problems.”

Shockwave bowed his helm, “I will not rest until a solution is found.”

“Good, Starscream and the doctor are at your disposal should you need it.” Megatron stood, “this war is nearing its end, I will not tolerate such a threat in my space.” Shockwave bowed again, “dismissed.” Megatron watched Starscream, Shockwave and Knock Out file out, a critical look on Starscream. He sat back down, even with Shockwave working on counter measures it could still be a long time before they engage it. To him its mere existence was a nuisance. Megatron flexed his servos, he wanted to gut something. “Anything on the Autobots?” he asked Soundwave who had remained at his post. His third in command shook his helm. 

==+==

Official introductions at the Autobot base had been a loud affair to Optimus’ surprise. His team had been subdued since the loss of the Omega Keys, but the new comers had revitalized them. They saw hope in their new numbers. Optimus was hesitant to even discuss the events that led to moment. His team eagerly reviewed the events of their time on earth and Optimus watched the despair and anger flutter over the faceplates of Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide. 

“We have to stop Megatron at all cost.” Smokescreen said ending Team Primes dialogue. 

“And you have no way of tracking Megatrons ship?” Jazz asked fists clenched. 

Ratchet shook his head, “We’ve salvaged, adapted and cannibalized all we could, but the limited human technology continues to fail us on that matter.”

“Megatron is a problem, but so is another matter.” Optimus said nodding toward the new arrivals, “I believe you all need to hear the reason we’ve been graced with reinforcements.”

Ironhide nodded faceplate twisted in a scowl, “You tell it Prowl.”

Prowl ex-vented, “We were searching for prisoners of war in Decepticon territory on the outer ring. We weren’t there long before the colony was… over run by a black mass.” He idly rubbed a knee strut, the black paint marred, not by enemy fire but from the spark churning spin the shuttle had been sent in. “it grabbed the shuttle as we lifted off, nearly crushing us and sending us hurtling through what we were told was an experimental space bridge.”

“Wait.” Arcee held a hand up, “you went through a space bridge in the shuttle? That's impossible?”

“That’s what I thought as well.”

“Can you imagine what they could accomplish if they can bridge their warships directly?” Ratchet placed his hands on Ironhide’s shoulders.

“That black mass didn’t follow you through it did it?” Bulkhead asked and Prowl looked at him shocked.

“We weren’t attack coming out of the Bridge but it may not have been able to reach us in space.” Prowl rubbed the side of his helm, “the size of that thing…”

“If that’s the case, it could be hurtling toward us now.” Smokescreen said looking at the silos ceiling Bumblebee looked up as well, door wings twitching nervously.

“That has been a concern of mine singe we’ve retrieved our comrades.” Optimus said holding up the datapad, “I’ve reviewed the information from the Decepticon scientist and I believe even if the black mass did not cross the bridge its speed of travel could bring it here shortly.”

“Primus preserve us.” Ratchet murmured leaning against Ironhide who wrapped a broad arm around him.

“They tracked this mass or quite a ways before it reached that facility.” Optimus called up the star chart downloaded from the datapad to their main console. The others crowded around it a soon as he stepped back. The small section of space represented color coded the Decepticon inhabited planets in yellow and red. “All the planets in that corner of space are controlled by Decepticons.”

“What do the colors mean?” Arcee asked nodding in recognition.

“The red ones were attacked?” Ironhide said pointing to the planet they escaped from marked red.

Optimus nodded, “Its attack path is… random.” Of the thirty planets represented only ten had been flagged red. Three planets were side by side at the center of the chart while the other seven were scattered around the outer ring. 

“That’s an understatement.” Bulkhead muttered, Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

“It has to be attracted to something, what do they have in common?” Ratchet mused. 

“Well they’re Decepticons.” Smokescreen shrugged when they all looked at him, “What, it’s all I’ve got.”

“Besides that, they have nothing in common.” Jazz pointed out two planets side by side marked red and yellow, “We did a quick recon as we passed those two planets. They’re both weapons factories, but only one was attacked.”

Bulkhead ex-vented shaking his helm. “I’m not that good at puzzles. I’ll go get the kids.”

“That time all ready.” Arcee stretched her back struts, “who knows, the kids might be able to see something we can’t.”

“I’ll be back,” Bulkhead said transforming and cruising out of the silo.

“Was their anything else of interest Optimus?” Ratchet asked.

“A highly encrypted recording, a level far greater than the Iacon records.” Optimus keyed open the recordings file, its red access denial message flashing. 

:Raf can do it!: Bumblebee sent over the open comm, door wings twitching.

Optimus nodded to the scout, “I think so as well.”

“Yes, his abilities are quite something,” Ratchet said pulling away from Ironhide, “while we wait, let’s take in a little more fuel.” He looked pointedly at his three patients and briefly flicked his optics over Optimus.

“Of course,” Optimus turned his back to Ratchet starting another decryption program with half his processor. Behind him Ratchet divvied up their limited supply of energon, they had recently began diluting their stores again. With three new additions they would have to plan another run at a Decepticon mine. He felt Ratchet come up behind him.

The Medic placed an energon cube by Optimus’ hand smiling at their mingling comrades, “This base of ours is getting fuller every day.”

“It is,” Optimus picked his ration up slowly, the color looked darker, richer than the normal ration. He downed it quickly, frowning at the flavor lingering on his glossa. It had been ages since he’d tasted energon so rich in body and flavor, his spark sank thinking of the thinned rations the others had been given. He glanced at the medic, who pointedly refused to look at him, “thank you.”

Ratchet nodded, opening a private comm :We’ll need to raid another mine.: The medic said continuing Optimus’ previous train of thought.

:With three new additions, it will be easier.: Optimus looked down at his empty cube, :do I truly need this undiluted energon?:

Ratchet inclined his helm slowly :In the long run, if you chose to keep it, it will make things easier. There are many more things I would prefer you have for your carriage, but I’ll do my best with what we have.:

:I understand, I’ll give you a proper answer soon.:

Ratchet nodded again and strode over to Ironhide, leaning against the mech. Optimus bowed bid helm and let he conversation behind him distract him from his running processor. He had been thankful for the distraction offered by the new comers, but now his hesitation had cost his team precious resources. He needed to make a decision, before it cost them all more than energon, but he wasn’t sure if it was right to make that decision alone. The new spark wasn’t his alone after all. His decryption failed, its alert startling Optimus out of his musing. Optimus ex-vented stepping away from the computer as Bulkhead’s engine roared through the base. He turned to watch the reactions of Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide for their first meeting with the human younglings. 

“They really don’t have any armor.” Jazz said will wonder as Prowl knelt to analyze the children closely.

“Uh, hi.” Jack said waving. “Nice to see you all up and moving.”

“How do you avoid stepping on them?” Ironhide asked Ratchet.

“I look down before I step.” Ratchet replied smiling indulgently at Ironhide, “Jack, Miko and Rafeal.”

Optimus stepped forward, “they’ve proven themselves to be invaluable comrades during our time here. Jack and Miko, despite my fears have proven to be valuable field operatives, Rafael continues to show his skill adapting human and Cybertronian technologies.”

Raf shrugged in embarrassment, “Bulkhead said you’re having a problem with something?”

Optimus nodded, “A video, encrypted far differently from the Iacon records.”

“We should be able to get it together.” Raf said.

“And while you do that, maybe we should take the new guys out to find sweet disguises!” Smokescreen suggested grinning down at Jack.

Optimus hesitated, eyeing Smokescreens paint job before nodding, “Something low key this time.”

“I think we could do that.” Jack said.


	4. What If...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: song by EXO

“It is good to have you back in the fold Shockwave.” Starscream said puffing his chassis out and smiling at the scientist.

“It is my joy and duty to assist Lord Megatron.” 

“Of course.” Starcream circled Shockwave, “Perhaps you will be the perfect one to approach Lord Megatron on a delicate subject.”

Shockwave turned to Starscream, “Explain.” 

“The longevity of the Decepticon Empire.” Starscream said spreading his arms grandly, Knock Out snorted behind him and Starscream threw a glare at the doctor over his shoulder. “Our Lord is not a young mech anymore, and we could not wipe out all the Autobots at once. I believe we should encourage the production of an heir, if anything should happen, its only right to keep Megatron’s sparkline on the throne.” Starscream placed a hand over his spark chamber, “With your support I’m sure Megatron will see how willing and ready I am to sacrifice my lithe and enticing frame for the cause.”

Shockwave tiled his helm, “I was not aware your relations with Lord Megatron had progressed in such ways.”

Knock Out coughed and Starscream arched his back struts his wings flaring, “Not exactly, Lord Megatron has a very casual relationship with Soundwave, but you know what he’s like.”

“Indeed, I do, Soundwave has been loyal since the founding of our cause. The creation of an heir could be quite vital, I will engage Lord Megatron about the subject, if it is our Lords desire, I know Soundwave will be receptive to the mission of carrying.” Shockwave said entering the battleships laboratory.

“What?” Starscream sputtered staring at Shockwave's back in shock.

Knock Out clapped quietly as he slipped around the seeker to enter the room. “Smooth Screamer, smooth.”   
Starscream blinked then slumped, “Leave it to the genius to miss the point.” He muttered entering the room dragging his pedes. 

Knock Out smiled smugly at Starscream as he entered, “Every file of importance has been transferred to this rooms computers.” He said to Shockwave, “I’m sure with Starscream’s glorious ideas, we can complete our mission in no time.”

Shockwave nodded, “Of course, I trust you’ve reviewed the materials as much as I Commander Starscream. We will have a solution by days end no doubt.”

Knock Out grinned at Starscream gleefully as Shockwave turned to the nearest computer. “With a severely critical patient, I’ve only reviewed the materials once, are there any points of interest _Commander_ Starscream?”

“Ugh,” Starscream reset his vocalizer, “Of course, I’ll review the materials with you doctor, over here.” He said motioning to the computer farthest from Shockwave, “We wouldn’t want to disturb Shockwave with _your_ failing.”

“On the contrary,” Shockwave said not turning from the computer, “Grimlock proved to be a valuable witness. The doctor’s efforts should be applauded.”

Knock Out grinned even wider as Starscream rolled his optics, “Of course.” Starscream herded Knock Out as far from Shockwave as he could.

“I’m impressed Starcream, I didn’t think you’d try to get Shockwave in on your little scheme.”

“You call it a scheme, and I call it a long-term investment for all Decepticon kind.” Starscream put his hands on Knock Out’s shoulders. “Things are changing doctor, I can’t guarantee your position as head physician in peace time.”

Knock Out smirked, “Of course, you’re just looking out for us peons.” Knock Out clapped his hands together, “Now that I’m all caught up, I’d love to see this video evidence.” He said loudly enough for Shockwave to hear.

Shockwave, who was cycling through the files, nodded, “Excellent. Its abilities are quite fascinating.” 

“Indeed.” Starscream slid up besides the scientist, “but with the greatest minds of the Decepticon cause working together it will fall before us.” Knock Out snorted behind a hand and Starscream shot him a glare.

Shockwave queued up the only video capturing the alien entity.

_“Experimental Journal: 142. Head Scientist, Data”_

An image of a mech appeared. The mech, Data, rubbed his nasal ridge.

_“Today we begin a new round of testing for our experimental bridge. The programming has been altered, again. I have high hopes that this will be the final alterations made, if not… if not we will return to the drawing board and start anew. As stated in an earlier entry, the bridge is stable enough to transport troops and small items, but anything requiring a pilot, such as starships, causes the bridge to collapse. We are slowly running out of Autobot ships to test on.”_

The picture cut out and Data reappeared standing in the center of a landing field with three vehicon’s at his side.

_“Let’s begin.”_

Data and two of the vehicon’s stepped out of the cameras frame leaving the third shifting from pede to pede. A ground bridge opened and the vehicon stepped through it with no hesitation, a few moments later he stepped back out.

_“Bridge stability confirmed. On to the second phase.”_

The testing vehicon nodded and waved to another off screen. A small starship, no larger than a two-seater hovered slowly toward the active bridge its green blue light bouncing off the ships white paint. The bridge dwarfed the ship, but its pilot hesitated before it. The nose of the ship entered the bridge, then half the ship had entered it. As the wings of the ship were engulfed the bridge fluctuated, rapidly contracting and expanding.

_“Another failure. Shut it down.”_

The test ship disappeared into the bridge as it’s ring wobbled and electricity arched around it. The light of the bridge dimmed and flared a black orb formed in its center.

_“Shut it down now!”_

_“Sir, somethings coming out!”_

A black tendril extended from the bridge, the test vehicon stumbled back from the bridge and fell to his aft as five more tendrils reached out from the bridge. One touched the vehicon on the helm and the bot convulsed as three tendrils pierced his chassis, energon spewed from the helpless vehicon who flopped with the last beats of his spark and the whole of the black mass shot out of the space bridge engulfing the corpse of the vehicon. Data yelled and shots were fired, the mass squirming and twisting. The bridge shuttered and collapsed on its self with a flare, ending the recording.

“Well that was horrifying.” Bulkhead said breaking the silence that permeated the Autobot base. 

“That’s the thing that attacked you?!” Arcee turned to Prowl who nodded solemnly. 

“According to the data attached the being adds its victims to its overall mass.”

“How were they able to keep it in check for so long?”

“Electrical currents for the most part, of course the data ends without any mention of its break out.” Optimus crossed his arms over his chest, “These records are most likely the backups.”

Raf hummed biting a thumb nail, “What if its sentient?”

Smokescreen shivered, his plating rattling, “Now that’s a creepy thought.”

“But if it were mindless would it have overcome the Decepticons without assistance? Its cage was stable with not recorded fluctuations.”

“So how do we kill it if it comes here?” Miko asked pounding a fist into an open hand.

“It’ll be nearly impossible to trap, due to its size, it wiped out an entire planet of Decepticons remember.”

Optimus Prime tipped his helm back, he hadn’t forgotten that. As much as he hated to admit it, the Decepticons had built themselves up as a powerful force. Before the video he barely believed the enormity of the creature. How could the few of them take any meaningful action against it. It wasn’t as if they could stroll up to the government sheltering them and ask for assistance, could they?

Optimus shook his helm, if they did help, that would only increase the number of potential victims, unless the creature was a picky eater. If that were the case could he really ask his people to spend their last remaining days locked in battle. 

“Leave it to the Decepticons to find and _lose_ something so dangerous Bulkhead grumbled.

Optimus turned to the ex-wrecker, “What did you say?”

“Uh, leave it to cons to find something so dangerous?” Bulkhead said hesitantly, the others turned to Optimus, questions in their optics and eyes.

If that thing came to earth millions could die because of a mistake _his_ people made. It couldn’t be allowed to make landfall, but the Autobots didn’t have any proper means of space travel. The humans could barely leave their own atmosphere without taking heavy loses, but the Decepticons could leave it at will.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, “With the technology we have, could we trap that thing without casualties to the human population?”  
“Uh,” Ratchet rubbed his helm, “to be honest, no, we couldn’t.”

“If we added more human technology, could we?” he asked addressing both Raf and Ratchet.

Raf’s hands twitched over his keyboard, “Since it adds its kills to its mass, it’s possible its the size of a small moon for all we know, it probably wouldn’t be enough.”

Optimus had a third question to ask, but hesitated, he had to word this right.

“No.” Jazz said, suddenly standing, “I know what you’re going to ask next OP, and the answer is no.”

“What exactly were you going to ask?” Prowl asked.

“They have a spaceship and a working space bridge.” Optimus said staring Jazz down.

“Decepticons! You want to ask the cons for help?!” Arcee yelled aghast, she took a step back, startled by her ow outburst. “Optimus.”

“If anybot should be asking for help it should be them.” Smokescreen said shaking his helm.

“True, but there are a lot of lives at stake here.” Optimus spread his arms palms up, “If we don’t take the steps necessary to reach out, everything we’ve done and sacrificed up to this point would have been for nothing.” Optimus’ dropped his optics to the floor, everything Orion sacrificed would have been for nothing.

Bumblebee shook his helm vehemently, :We can’t trust them, and they may not have a clue as to what to do either!:

“They may not, but together we could do good, just like before.”

“What happened with Unicron was their fault too! And that just had a fantastic ending.” Arcee shook her helm pointing to Optimus but looking at Ratchet, “Ratchet say something to him.”

Ratchet looked to Optimus and then everyone else, his optics lingered over Ironhide, “That thing was going to kill him, Decepticon or not.” Ratchet looked at Arcee pleadingly, “It might try again, and I just got him back. I think we should consider it.” The base erupted in voices, cringing Ratchet dialed back his audio receptors and stepped to the center of the room hands up, “Perhaps we should take a break, cool off, then try processor storming again.”

Optimus nodded, “Yes, a break will do us all some good, give us a chance to think of new solutions.”

Arcee rubbed her neck, “I’m gonna go for a drive, Jack?” The teen nodded grabbing his helmet as she transformed.

Optimus watched silently as most of the Autobots muttered excuses and filed out of the room. Prowl stopped before Optimus, arms crossed. Ratchet and Ironhide spared them quick glanced as they them alone.

“Your team gave a pretty general summary about Unicron.” Prowl started, “I understand your desire to save as many as you can but, as a tactical officer, I am highly against risking the security of this team.”

Optimus nodded, “I understand and agree with your concerns. Nothing is set in stone yet Prowl, perhaps the others will develop something less risky.” Prowl nodded leaving Optimus alone.

Ex-venting slowly Optimus walked out the base, he wanted to drive himself, but he didn’t want to risk going too far. He hadn’t expected such a negative response to his proposed team up. walking the perimeter of the base sat with his back to it looking out at the endless expanse of the dessert around them. He couldn’t tell exactly how long he sat until Ratchet sat beside him silently.

“They’re only against it because they’re worried what could happen to you.”

“Me? When there sparks are on the line as well?”

Ratchet smiled softly at the Autobot leader, “The last time we teamed up with Decepticons you lost the Matrix of Leadership and we lost you.”

Optimus shuttered his optics, “if I let the fear of ‘what if’ dictate my actions how can I lead our people to a peaceful future? How could I do right by-” Optimus cut himself off motioning to his spark chamber. “Any indecision or doubts and countless of innocence could pay the price.”

“It’s because of your worry for doing the right thing that we follow you.” Ratchet slung his arm across Optimus’ shoulders, “We’re all in it together, sometimes we’ll find solutions to problems together and sometimes you’ll make the final decision alone. The others won’t trust the Decepticons but they’ll do their best to work with them.” Optimus nodded mutely and Ratchet pulled Optimus against him, it was times like these that Ratchet had a hard time seeing Optimus Prime and not Orion Pax. “When it comes to what’s growing inside you, just know, no matter what choice you make I will stand by you, through it all.”

“Should I tell him about it?”

“That’s not a question easily answered. You two have been through a lot. As a doctor I would recommend it, a sparklings development could be effected by the lack of its sires presence. As your friend, I don’t think you should unless you feel as if him knowing is that important to you, if you choose not to tell him, I’ll do my best to ensure you’ve the best support possible.”


	5. Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sail- Awolnation

Optimus jerked out of recharge, his were fans cycling hard the sound of them filling his small room. Unsure of what roused him he simply lay there looking up at the stained cement ceiling. Rubbing his faceplate, he checked his HUD for the time and missed messages. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were out giving Jazz a tour of Earth’s bests locations. Ratchet had sent a notice for a medical check-up and Prowl requested a meeting for a tactical re-evaluation of their plans to contact the Decepticons. 

Venting slowly Optimus sat up and stood to start his day, a sharp pain directly below his spark chamber sent him stumbling against a wall. He vented rapidly as a wave of nausea rose from his tanks. His spark fluttered as a feeling of fear ran up his back struts. Grasping at his chassis he sent an emergency ping to Ratchet. His concrete room spun and Optimus he dropped to his knees when his vision blurred. 

Familiar hands helped Optimus to his pedes and back onto his berth, “What happened?” Ratchet questioned optics scanning Optimus’ frame.

Optimus shook his helm gingerly, “I’m not sure, there was a sharp pain under my spark.” Optimus pointed to the spot with a shaky servo, fear glitching his vocalizer. “Is it…”

“Lay back and open your chassis.” Optimus shuttered his optics and did as directed unwilling to see any negative reaction on his friend and doctors face. He hadn’t made a final decision on what to do with it, but he didn’t want the choice to be taken from him like this. Was this punishment for his hesitation? Optimus’ frame shivered at the thought. Ratchet remained blessedly quiet as he scanned Optimus’ spark chamber and the gestation chamber attached below it. “Are you still in pain?” Optimus shook his helm mutely. “Good, you can close up.” 

Chassis securely closed Optimus sat up looking to his doctor. Ratchet smiled, “It’s a little early, but the sparkling detached from yours and dropped to your gestation chamber safely. I was going to try and estimate how much time you had before its drop today, but I was beat to the punch.” Ratchet placed a hand on Optimus’ shoulder, “This won’t affect the time you have to decide.”

Optimus resisted the urge to slump back on his berth, “Thank Primus, I thought it… I thought I wouldn’t get a choice after all.”

“Stress can have negative effects, if it’s not monitored properly. Maybe we should postpone contacting Megatron.”

“No, postpone it once and we’ll never reach out. I’ll be careful.” Ratchet crossed his arms and Optimus couldn’t help but smile at the doctors disapproving look. “And I’ll tell you immediately if I feel unwell.”

“You don’t have to wait until you get sick Optimus, you can talk to me whenever about whatever.”

Optimus slowly stood, “Of course friend, I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“No trouble at all Optimus.” Ratchet clapped Optimus on the shoulder, “Take it easy this morning, Doctors orders.” He said leaving Optimus to gather himself.

Optimus’ shoulders drooped and he rubbed his chassis, chasing away phantom pains. He was running out of time. He didn’t think there was enough time in the universe for him to make a final decision. This wasn’t the first life he’d had power over, but this one, this one was completely and utterly defenseless. Shaking his helm, Optimus straightened and left his little room. 

==+==

Megatron scanned his CIC as he waited for Shockwave to report the results of his study session with Starsream and Knock Out. The drones worked at their stations as silently as Soundwave, cowed by his presence. Megatron knew had Soundwave been the sole officer they would be gossiping about the newest human entertainment to grace the Nemesis. He really should have a talk with his Third about restricting certain actions on the bridge, but he just didn’t have the strength. Leaning back in his throne Megatron removed a datapad filled with smuggled entertainment from his subspace. 

He angled the pad so the drones couldn’t see, but Laserbeak, who had been released from her docking port and remained perched on his throne could. Megatron queued up an animated series with strange colored ponies and Soundwave turned to him his visor lit, ;D. Smirking at the absurdity of the situation Megatron started the show. 

“Lord Megatron.”

Megatron slowly raised his helm from the pad, Shockwave stood before him report in hand, “finally.” He grunted storing his pad as he checked his HUD, he’d spent over a joor watching that animated scrap. 

“I apologize Lord Megatron, I desired a perfect solution to the situation.” Shockwave held the pad out and Megatron snatched it from him. 

Megatron quickly scanned the report marking parts for further review as he went. At the end Megatron gritted his dente, the pad cracked as his grip on it tightened. “This is your only solution?”

“it is.” Shockwave said bluntly. 

Megatron rescanned the section headed ‘Projected losses’ and shook his helm. “This isn’t good enough, develop and alternative.” Megatron held the rejected report back to Shockwave.

“Lord Megatron!” The communication drone yelled suddenly.

Megatron growled at the drone, “What?” he snapped.

The drone flinched, “We’ve received a message. From Prime.”

“What?” Megatron turned to Soundwave who nodded conformation. “Play it.” 

Megatron dug his claws into the arm of his throne, digging deep rivets into the metal. Prime’s helm filled his center view screen, his mask up, hiding his expression. 

_“Megatron, we have acquired a copy of the files from your recently crashed shuttle. Its contents have been decoded and analyzed. I am offering a temporary cease fire to speak mech to mech about the unfortunate results of your science experiments. I’ve encoded coordinates of a suitable location and meeting time. If you are willing, we will fight together, much like we did against Unicron. If you refuse, you can be assured we Autobots will clean up your mess.”_

The message ended. “Coordinates received.” The Comms drone announced. Megatron gritted his dente then stood, his frame quivered with unabashed rage. How dare Optimus Prime call him out as a mastermind for that Primus forsaken black mass. “Send the coordinates to my terminal.” He said stalking off the bridge, Vehicons scuttled around him as he stalked the halls to his berth. When he finally stopped he found himself in front his personal armory, where his Dark Star saber sat alone, where the Forge of Solus Prime should have sat. Where his last piece of dark energon sat alone, untouched, unused. 

Megatron slammed the fist of his newly re-attached arm into the code locked door. An overwhelming rush of need doubled him over. His sensor net tingled with his desire. He shut that system down, his vison swam and he nearly shuttered his optics. With a long vent he slowly straitened, he couldn’t afford to show weakness now, not when was so close to his goal of… of what?

Megatron blinked, did he ever decide on what to do when he’d finally had control? He’d torn down the High Council, destroying the caste system they supported. Then what? Their planet was dead, his people scattered throughout the universe. There was no one to rule or govern, every promise he had ever made were nothing but words now and Starscream wanted him to have an heir. What nonsense, they barely had the energon needed to feed themselves. 

Every plan he’d ever made before the second coming of Optimus Prime was ruined. Megatron slowly straightened and keyed in the vault code. The violet light of the worst mistake he’d ever made greeted him merrily. Optic’s dropped to the floor, Megatron crossed the room and released the rock from its binds. He promptly turned on his heel heading for medbay. The walk was long and painful, false warnings popped up on his HUD and he dismissed them systematically. 

Knock Out had his back to the medbay door, striding over to the doctor Megatron slammed the rock on his work station. Ignoring the doctors squawk of surprise Megatron bent over the smaller mech, “Refine it and deliver it to me.” 

Knock Out gapped, “But, you haven’t, Lord Megatron-”

Megatron growled, “Refine it. I won’t tell you again.” Knock Out nodded mutely and Megatron left him. Megatron should have gone back to the bridge to give his orders where he could be seen, to boast about his confidence, but he couldn’t work up the strength for a false speech. He wanted to lay on his berth and sleep for an eon.

In the silence and darkness of his rooms Megatron sank into his desk chair. His helm hurt, his joints ached, Primus, even his claws hurt. He held his helm in his hands as a wave of shutters wracked his frame. He just had to wait a little longer for his dark energon, it would make the pain stop, for an orn or so. Unicron was dead after all, with no force trying to use him as a puppet it would be safe again. He wouldn’t have to live with the pains in his frame with a perfectly good dark energon mine left untouched in the Asian part of this world. It would only take one simple order to Starscream have reopen it.

Megatron mulled the idea over, he’d gripped the chairs armrests to rise when Knock Out let himself in. Megatron sank back down, relief slightly relaxing him, he tipped his helm slightly in thanks. He shuttered his optics as the doctor silently moved to his side, the familiar sound of an energon cube being sat down had him opening them again. 

Knock Out gripped the cube with his clawed servos, “As your doctor I have to advise against this action. Your recovery is coming along, I don’t want to see you set back.”

“Leave.” Had he not hurt the way he did, Megatron would have clawed the glossy paint on Knock Out’s plating in warning. Knock Out puffed out his chassis looking down at Megatron with a half glare. Megatron returned the look with as much force as he could manage, his processor straying from the stand off to his energon. 

Knock Out released the cube and left silently disapproval in his EM field. Megatron raised the cube to his lipplates and tossed its contents back before he could rethink this decision. He shuttered his optics as he waited for the forbidden fuel to spread through his system. 

==+==

Megatron’s engines roared as he arched in the Earth sky toward the meeting place set by Prime. Transformed, his frame felt light, unburdened by the stresses of his bipedal mode. His processer however ran wild, different scenarios playing as he tried to consider the best reactions. He didn’t trust Optimus Prime, he didn’t trust many mechs anymore. He had to tread carefully, his open comm link to Soundwave was his only wildcard, but even he couldn’t save him if he acted recklessly. 

Megatron descended on the meeting place, circling overhead lazily. Optimus stood alone, but he never looked up at him. Irritation shot through Megatron and he dived transforming mid drop, a day before the impact would have hurt his knee joints, but thanks to his purple pick me up it was painless. He stood smoothly, looking at his enemy. Optimus tipped his helm in greeting, Megatron returned it. “Speak.”

“We’ve analyzed the data from your research facility multiple times. This black mass your researchers found and lost control of is clearly only attacking inhabited worlds.” Megatron gritted his dente. “If its continued on its path unchecked for all this time, it’s safe to conclude, Earth and Cybertron will be targeted. We...” Optimus hesitated blue optic’s searching Megatron’s red ones, “we’ve finally found a way to bring our home back to its former glory. While we squabble over those keys like sparklings-” Optimus’ vents hitched, but he held Megatron’s gaze. “We could lose our only chance of going home, making a new, and better home. That thing is most likely closing in on us as we speak, but we can’t fight it divided as we are. Has the time of us agreeing on something truly come to an end old friend?”

“Don’t call me that, _you_ don’t have the right to call me that.” Megatron flexed his blaster arm. “Shockwave will find a method of correcting this error.” Megatron turned his back on Optimus Prime, “When this black mass has been dealt with, you and your Autobot rebellion will be put down as well.”

“Megatron!” Optimus shouted as the war lord tensed to transform. “How many more sparks are you willing to throw away for your pride, if not for your soldiers, would you join us for Orion Pax?”

“How dare you.” Megatron growled turning back to Optimus blaster charging. Leave it to a Prime to invoke the dead during negotiations. He seethed on the inside, of all the mechs who knew of Orion Pax, Optimus Prime had no right to even think his designation. “Only a Prime would have the gall to invoke the mech he erased to live.”

Optimus’ optics widened, his vents stuttered, “Mega- Orion-” His spark throbbed, he was a fool. He’d claimed to know Megatron’s spark through this entire war and he’d failed to understand just how much hatred was directed at him for Orion. Optimus took a step forward hands held up in surrender. “Megatron.”

Megatron fired a shot at Optimus’ pedes, “Don’t!” 

Optimus took another step forward, “He may not be here, but he is not dead, he still lives within me,” Optimus hesitated, if he acknowledged its existence, announced it to its sire, he could be stuck with something he wasn’t sure he even wanted. “Orion lives, within the sparkling you two created.” He bowed his helm when Megatron dropped his blaster arm in shock or disbelief. 

“How long?”

“Since Dreadwing came to Earth.” Optimus waited for Megatron to yell, fire more shots, something, but not laughter. Yet Megatron laughed like impending doom wasn’t a solar system away from exterminating them. 

“Of course,” Megatron started, shaking with the remnants of laughter, hands on his knee struts. “I’m sure your beloved Autobots are over joyed to know their glorious leader was fragged stupid by the mech he’s tried to offline for eons.” Megatron said leering.

Optimus heated at the barb, but he held his ground. “I thought it prudent to tell its sire first.”

Megatron snorted, “Of course, you save your Autobot bravery for the enemy. What do you really want Optimus? If you’re truly sparked up.” he asked stalking toward Optimus. 

“I want to stop that mass from killing all our people and the people of earth, and I need to know what to do about this sparkling. As we are, none of us are in the position to have a sparkling. ” Optimus said honestly.

Megatron stopped inches from Optimus, “You would kill it?”

“I don’t know.” A clawed hand shot out, wrapping around Optimus’ throat. Optimus grasped Megatron’s forearm. “Meg-”  
“Even if you were truly carrying, what makes you think I’d let you, of all mechs, have the honor of carrying my sparkling?” Optimus grunted and his chassis opened, the light of his spark reflecting off Megatron’s armor. Megatron’s grip loosened as he took in the painfully familiar glow of Optimus’ spark, A single green alert light blinked below it. “An alert can be faked.” Megatron released his grip on Optimus, the tips of his claws grazing the delicate mesh of his neck.

“In the amount of time we’ve known each other, would I lie about this?”

“I should rip the chamber out of you.” Megatron hissed, Optimus tried to speak again and the warlord fastened his hand around Optimus’ neck again shaking him, “Orion betrayed me for your slagging Matrix.”

“Mega- please,” Optimus clawed at Megatron’s forearm, “just let me- Orion didn’t-”

Growling Megatron shook his helm, his processor was running wild, he couldn’t think straight. “Why tell me this?”

“Orion would have wanted it, but he would have wanted _you_ to want it too.” Optimus said simply

Megatron released Optimus turning his back to him, he wanted to rip the spark out of something. He wanted to leave Optimus and his Autobots to die fighting the black mass. “How much longer do you have to decide?”

“Less than an Earth month.”

A Quartex then, Megatron wasn’t sure why he even asked, he couldn’t have a sparkling, not with Prime, not without Orion, not without Soundwave. Megatron shook his head to clear his processor, “I will not have Autobots on my ship. Find a place for us to operate. I cannot tell you what to do about- that yet.” Megatron walked toward the tree line of the clearing and a ground bridge opened. “But if you kill it without my agreement, I will hunt you down.” He said before stepping through the bridge.

Optimus vented a sigh as the bridge closed behind the larger mech and he slowly sank to his knees. “Primus, I beg you, please give me a sign.” Optimus cradled the plating below his spark chamber where Megatron’s heir rested. Where Orion’s sparkling rested. “I know I’ve asked a lot of you since you brought me into being, but… ” Shame surprisingly filled him. He would have never believed a day would come where he would use a sparkling as a bargaining chip. “Have I done the right thing?”

“What do I do? With this life that isn’t mine.” Optimus silently knelt in the clearing for hours ignoring the pings from Ratchet before sitting up, helm turned to the sky. “Of course, All are one.” Standing Optimus pinged Ratchet back and stepped through his own ground bridge.

Ratchet greeted him alone, optics roving over his frame for damage. Optimus smiled at his friend, “Megatron has agreed to work together. All will be well. I hope Agent Fowler can provide us with separate base of operation.”


	6. For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Exo - For Life  
> This chapter is heavy with Megatron/Soundwave interaction.

Soundwave had bridged him straight to his berth. As soon as the bridge closed Megatron fell to his knees, weakness overcoming him. He muted his vocalizer as he shook and curled into himself, helm resting on the cold floor. He shouldn’t have felt so weak so soon, he’d had a full dose of dark energon, unless, unless it’d been diluted. He didn’t know how long he’d sat there in the dark curled into himself, but at some point, Soundwave had sat by his helm silently. Laserbeak had been released from her docking port giving them more privacy then they’d had since what should have been their bonding night. Megatron raised his helm from the floor, but no more. Soundwave extended a hand hesitantly and Megatron laced their servos together. 

“If I could have given it to you, I would have.” Megatron said breaking the silence. He sat up and looked at Soundwave’s visor, his own refection glowered back at him. He raised his hands to the latches of his mate’s visor, claws dancing at their edges as he waited for a response. Soundwave nodded slightly and Megatron deftly released the visor. Soundwave’s four narrow and perfectly slanted golden eyes looked back at him. Megatron cradled Soundwaves helm in his hands, “No mech deserves to have it but you.”

Soundwave shuttered his optics and smiled slightly leaning into Megatron’s hold. When he opened his optics he extended a data cable and placed a hand on Megatron’s chassis. Megatron opened his chassis exposing his spark as Soundwave did the same. Pulling the smaller mech onto his lap Megatron pressed their sparks together as Soundwave attached his data cable to Megatron’s hardline port. 

Megatron was nearly overcome by the rush of feeling and information, his exhaustion, anger and guilt roiled around Soundwave’s logical analysis and solutions. They shouldn’t have needed the hardline, they should have been able to share their thoughts and feeling through the spark merge alone. Before dark energon Megatron had done it with Orion Pax. Orion Pax, the mech continued to interfere in what Megatron had accomplished and gained. “I don’t need any other but you.” Soundwave tipped his helm up and Megatron kissed his exposed faceplate. 

Megatron’s interface system requested permission to come online, his frame charged by the spark merge. That was something he was less than willing to admit didn’t happen often anymore, another result of him trying to end his dark energon habit. Soundwave teased Megatron’s lipplates with his glossa and opened his valve panel, his EM field flared in desire and something Megatron could only translate as jealousy. Megatron pressed a single servo to the slick opening then a second, careful of his claws and onlined his interface system, his spike extending immediately. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Megatron said gripping Soundwaves hips and thrusting up into his mate, optics shuttering at the feeling. Primus, it had been too long, maybe four, five earth months. Their first overload came fast, their frames shuttering simultaneously, their charge dancing between their sensor nets. 

Megatron nipped and sucked at Soundwaves mouth until his strength returned. Spike re-pressurized, Megatron stood and carried his mate to his berth. Megatron laid Soundwave down reverently, Soundwave splayed his legs and Megatron sank back into him. Soundwave vented a sigh as Megatron slowly thrust into him, pace gradually increasing. Megatron gripped Soundwaves thighs grunting with each clang of their meeting hips. Willing and wishing for a divine conception to erase that foolish moment of indiscretion with Orion- no, with Optimus Prime. 

Shockwave pinged Megatron, he ignored it gripping Soundwave tighter. Megatron thrust harder, faster into his mate who had gripped the thin cushion of his berth shredding the fabric with his claws. Megatron was ruining Soundwaves glossy paint job, but he didn’t care. He was tired of Soundwave just being his Third in Command, his longest friend, his confidant. He wanted them all to know what he really meant to him. He wanted all his soldiers to know what they’d done. He wanted them to know when they were in the rare mood for it, they fragged, and they fragged hard. 

Megatron silently groaned as Soundwave arched below him, valve contracting and pulsing with his second overload. Megatron tipped his helm back as he overloaded again, spilling into Soundwave, hips rolling with each pulse around his spike. Megatron kneaded the mesh between Soundwave’s leg plating as the smaller mech shivered with the last shocks of his overload. 

Soundwave smiled up at Megatron data cord receding. Spike depressurized Megatron touched Soundwave’s hip, “wait.” The larger mech slipped off the berth on weak legs heading to his private wash rack. Wetting a cleaning cloth Megatron returned to his mate, who had followed orders and stayed spread on his berth. Sitting at Soundwaves hip Megatron cleaned him with slow swipes. His transfluids oozed from Soundwave’s open panel. They didn’t speak as Megatron cleaned him, letting their cooling systems fill the silence. 

“Does it hurt?” Megatron asked servos dancing around Soundwaves open valve, it was hot to the touch. Soundwave shook his helm and closed his panel. Smirking Megatron crawled up the berth besides the smaller mech. Soundwave curled against his side, “we should do this more often” Megatron said admiring his claw marks marring Soundwaves glossy paint job. 

Soundwave rarely desired to interface and without the dark energon Megatron’s own interface drive had plummeted. Megatron stroked his mates hip, Soundwave had indulged all his lusts in the early days of their relation forgoing moments like these purely to please his hyper driven lord. Thinking back, Megatron couldn’t remember a single instance where he tended to Soundwave properly after an interface.

“I did not lie when I said I would never touch another mech but you.” Megatron said suddenly and Soundwave looked up at him, four eyes questioning. Megatron pulled Soundwave closer, tucking his TICs helm to his chassis so he wouldn’t have to look him in the eye. “You were so distant with Orion on the ship.” Megatron winced, that sounded more like an accusation, “I shouldn’t have-”

Soundwave held a delicate servo to Megatron’s lippates, “Orion, My friend as well.” He said, breaking his vow of silence. Megatron kissed the servo in apology, his frame heated again, His interface system preparing for another overload. Soundwave pulled away his four eyes boring into Megatron, “How much of it?”

Megatron shuttered his optics, chasing the heat of his mates frame, “Just enough to get me through.” He gripped Soundwaves hip tighter. 

Soundwave moved out of his mates reach. “Megatron of Kaon would have never needed it.”

Megatron nodded, accepting the rebuke, reaching out Soundwave slid back into his arms. “The Megatron of old was naive. Power and strength will always get us what we want.” Megatron pressed his face to Soundwave’s chassis, “It got me you didn’t it.”

“Megatron always had me, even without this strength or power.” Soundwave wrapped an arm around Megatron’s shoulders. “No more of it.” Megatron gritted his dente and Soundwave petted his helm in silent understanding. 

“Just once more then, for the next meeting with Prime.” Soundwave hesitated. “Please.” Megatron kissed the seams of Soundwaves chassis. He’d had Knock Out refine the dark energon already, why waste it. Soundwave pulled Megatron closer then gently pushed the larger mech back looking him straight in the optic. “No more.”

Megatron nodded, conceding. “No more.” 

Soundwave stroked the side of Megatron’s helm, “And what of the sparkling?”

Megatron grimaced and looked away hesitant, “We don’t have the resources to support a time consuming and- selfish thing as that. To quote the Autobots, I’m a warlord, not sire material. I wasn’t made to be a co-creator.”

Soundwave looked at him curiously, “Would you like to try?”

Megatron glanced at Soundwaves’ chassis, Laserbeaks’ docking port to be exact. “Do you miss them?” He asked, thinking of Soundwaves Deployers, minicons born form his own spark. Minicons he sent out to battle and die for his desires. 

Soundwave nodded mutely. “If I could have another, I would.” He looked at Megatron shyly, “A sparkling, would be a worthy substitute. If you’re willing to try.”

“The troops will never except it.” Megatron made to stand but Soundwave pulled him back down.

Soundwave looked at Megatron, his Lord, his mate, his golden optics conveying a desire Megatron had never seen before. “You haven’t asked yet.”

“You would have me accept a sparkling born of another?”

Soundwave straightened his back struts. “Not a sparkling of another. A sparkling born of your spark.”

Megatron hesitated, Soundwave may have deleted many of his emotional programs, but he still had enough left. He wasn’t sure what the right answer was. There was nothing for him to break or a mech to punch silly. For the first time in eons Megatron wished he had taken the chance to read one of those astoundingly trashy romance pads Orion loved. Megatron bowed his helm. This wasn’t Orion he was trying to please, this was Soundwave, his overly logical mate. Megatron nodded, “An heir is an heir, but I still worry as to how this… affair will be received.”

“I am your mate. It _will_ be accepted.” Soundwave said with a confidence that had Megatron tingling with excitement.

“Your faith in the drones astounds me.” Megatron leaned towards Soundwave, forcing the other mech down onto his berth. “It raises my own confidence, and other parts of me.”

Hours later The Nemesis was quiet, too quiet for Megatron’s liking. He sat stiffly at his berthroom desk, the only light coming from his personal terminal. Megatron tightly cycled his ex-vents as he messaged his aching servo joints. Soundwave lay silent in his berth recharging. Megatron’s seat creaked as he shifted his weight. Megatron shot a quick glance at his mate over his shoulder. His TIC continued to rest peacefully. 

Megatron stood slowly, grimacing. He needed to move, the energy that fueled him earlier leaving him restless. Soundwave shifted behind him and Megatron cursed his heavy frame. “I will return momentarily.” He said looking at his mate. Soundwave made to sit up and Megatron stalled him with a hand, “just going for a walk. Recharge.”

Soundwave settled back down and Megatron exited the room. He hesitated in the hall, a warship wasn’t necessarily made for leisurely strolls. He was bound to run into his troops or worse, Starscream. Rubbing his helm, he turned toward the medbay, he’d get something for his joints, and it would keep him away from the vault. 

The dim night cycle lights of the ship helped calm him. His processor kept straying back to the field with Optimus Prime, and the sparkling. Megatron shook his helm, the supposed sparkling, he couldn’t even be sure if it were true. He should have demanded proof, if not for himself then for Soundwave. In the short time he’d spent with Orion Pax on Cybertron, they’d never accidently sparked, Orion never even mentioned a gestation tank. Had the data clerk even known about it? Was it installed when he was given the Matrix? 

Megaton balled his hands into fists, Orion didn’t even have a memory of accepting the Matrix, there was no telling what the High Council did to his frame. He should have tried to question him properly while he was aboard his ship. There had to be some kind of test or scan that couldn’t be falsified. Knock Out would know better, if he wasn’t out racing those organics.

A pair of sentry drones passed by him stiffly saluting. Megatron nodded lazily in return, stopping at the intersection for the medbay Megatron looked back at his drones. He vividly remembered the days when his men saluted in pride not fear. Another thing lost in his hunt for dark energon and its power. Megatron rubbed the back of his helm, he felt silly for promising not to use the rest of it. He was supposed to be the war lord I the relationship. Halting mid stride Megatron shuttered his optics, this was a right mess he’d found himself in. rolling his shoulders he continued down the hall. He didn’t need the dark energon. 

The medbay was dark besides a single light lighting Breakdown’s works station. Megatron hesitated, the large mech was bent over Knock Out’s more delicate tools, cleaning them with steady hands. Megatron cleared his vocalizer. 

Breakdown glanced up with his single optic, he didn’t straighten from his bent pose or salute, but looked Megatron straight in the optics. “Lord Megatron, how can I help you?”

“Knock Out?”

“With Commander Starscream and Shockwave.”

“Ah.” Megatron absently messaged the joints of his servos. “I’ll return later then.” He turned to leave and Breakdown stood.

“Is the pain bad?”

“No, merely, distracting, and-” Megatron stopped himself, he could still taste the faint wisps of the dark energon on his glossa. 

Breakdown nodded, “I’ve been ordered not to give you anything strong until we’re sure your systems clean again, but-” Breakdown circled his desk, crossing the room to a locked cabinet. The tube he removed was no larger than his longest servo and no wider. “We’ve never done something like this before. KO got the idea from the humans honestly.” Megatron nodded, glaring slightly as the doctors assistant opened the tube, shaking out a small pink ball. Breakdown held it out to him. “Chew it. It’ll dissolve naturally after a bit.”

Megatron arched an optic ridge. “Chew it?” he asked plucking the ball out of Breakdown’s hand, it was surprisingly ridged. He popped it in his mouth rolling it around experimentally, prodding the smooth surface with is glossa before biting into it. The flavor of energon burst from it, Megatron looked up at Breakdown in surprise, it didn’t taste anything like the ships normal energon reserves, a hint of something sweetening it. 

“The humans have this drug called nicotine, it’s addictive and a hard habit to break. They’ve made a ‘gum’ that can be chewed when cravings hit. We made it a little different, it should help with the aches as well.” Breakdown held the gum tube out and Megatron placed it in his subspace. “It’s not easy to make. Save it for the worst of your symptoms.”

Megatron snorted at the poorly hidden order. “Of course, tell the doctor your efforts will be rewarded.” Breakdowns optic brightened and he turned back to his desk. “Breakdown.” The medic looked back curiously. “You’re bonded to Knock Out?” The blue mech nodded, “Have you two ever considered sparklings?”

Breakdown looked away back struts rigid, “We, we’ve accidently sparked before, but they all failed after dropping to his tank proper.”

Megatron gaped at Breakdown’s back in surprise. He’d always assumed Knock Out was another low caste who’d used his Decepticon ties to get better a better frame and upgrades. Gestation tanks were a sign of wealth the higher castes used to keep their sparklines in positions of power. “Would you try again?”

Breakdown nodded, “Yeah,” he crossed his arms across his chassis, “I’d like to have a little bitlet running under foot one day, but we’ve got a war to win first.” Breakdown leaned against his desk, “Have you decided to take up Starscreams offer?”

Megatron rolled his optics, “Starscream has tried to recruit Knock Out to his cause?”

Breakdown smirked, “Of course.”

“I can assure you, if I chose to have an heir, it will never be with him. But I have considered it. Knock Out has studied sparklings then?”

Breakdown nodded.

“Good. I’ll be calling upon him for a preliminary consultation.” Megatron turned his back on the blue mech before he could answer or worse question him. The fewer bots to know about Optimus the better.


End file.
